


Nightmares and Blowjobs

by Elemental1025



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a post "Exit Wounds" ficlet (so yeah, basically everything's gone, Tosh and Owen are dead, dead, and everything has changed), because the boys wouldn’t quit yammering at me while I was trying to work!! **grumble** This is probably a little weird because it’s part of a larger ‘verse where I have made certain non-canon suppositions about the events in "Cyberwoman". And it actually occurs in the same ‘verse as "Human Toll", so yeah… there are things in my head that just never made it onto paper that give this more context than what’s here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Live Journal June 12, 2008

"You're supposed to wake me when you have a nightmare, then we can cuddle.  And have sex.  Nightmares don't stand a chance against a Jack Harkness Blow Job, I can promise you that." 

Jack's words were all brashness and bravado, but they were spoken in a whisper, so as not to disturb the fragile early morning peace that hung over the Hub.

Ianto smiled, "I'll test that theory another time, shall I?"

"Any time you need."

Jack poured himself a coffee and sat in the chair next to Ianto's, pulling it close enough so he could run his fingers through Ianto's still sleep-tousled hair. 

Ianto closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"You don't have to worry, I'll always be here for you."

It was another whisper, barely even loud enough for Ianto to hear, but spoken with such conviction that the walls seemed to vibrate with it.

Ianto kept his eyes closed, but he shook his head, "You shouldn't promise something like that, and I won't hold you to it.  Especially when…"  He shook his head again, "You just shouldn't promise something like that."

"Ianto…"  Ianto opened his eyes and silenced Jack with a look. 

"Nothing is ever that simple, Jack, and you know that even better than I do.  And even you don't know how circumstances will change, how they have already changed."

Jack wanted to argue, but he knew Ianto was right.  So instead, he leaned forward and tried to show what he _could_ give, bypassing the inadequacy of words.

When their lips parted, Ianto's eyes searched his face with an intensity that Jack only rarely saw.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, just… I was trying to imagine taking the first 28 years of my life and then multiplying that by hundreds of years.  It's quite daunting."

Jack ran his finger tips up the bridge of Ianto's nose, and smoothed out the worry lines between his eyes,  "How many times has this happened to you?  This… magnitude of change?"

Ianto paused to consider, "5 times."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "It seems like Torchwood London wasn't as thorough in their background checks as they thought."

Ianto snorted, "London was never as thorough as they believed.  But they were always too arrogant to realize it." 

Jack tilted his head slightly, the wheels already beginning to turn…

"Oh no.  You're not going to…," Ianto's eyes filled with sudden tears, "bribe Tosh with any more of that Falaxian teleporter schematic you’ve been hoarding to hack into records, because you can't now."  He took a steadying breath and smiled, "And if you try and sick Gwen on me, I _will_ kill you in the most embarrassing way I can think of." 

With that settled, Ianto pushed back from the table and leaned down for another slow and simmering kiss.  "I will tell you," he said finally as he ran a gentle, caressing thumb along Jack's lips, "Just not today." 


End file.
